What I want
by Osiris Lord of the Underworld
Summary: Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke; Ken and Takeru go on holiday in spain and rent a huge villa. Once Taichi and Daisuke came back from the mall a few embarrassing things happen... Read and find out! - Taito Daiken !5th Chapter up!
1. Holiday!

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey everybody! Here I am again with a brand new story!! ^-^  
  
Taichi: Yeah and this time I'll be here! Hehehe  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: I thought Mimi was going to muse me on this story.. *highly confused*  
  
Taichi: Nope, she's allready doing the other story so I'm doing this one. ^_^  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Allrighty then, would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Taichi: Null problemo! Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's characters.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: That is so sad....... : (  
  
Taichi: What??  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: That I don't own you!!  
  
Taichi: Oh.. Anyway lets start!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~What I want~*~  
Chapter 1 - Holiday!  
  
"Yeah! We're here at last!!" Daisuke shouted jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
"Calm down Daisuke." Taichi said with a grin. "The flight was only fourteen hours long."  
  
"I know Taichi but just think about it, we're in Spain!" he shouted again and he was receiving strange looks from the people that were walking by.  
  
"Daisuke would you stop making a scene. It's just another country and you look pretty insane to everybody else that lives here."  
  
"Well thanks Yamato, aren't I allowed to have some fun?"  
  
"Course you are. Just try not to hop around so much, we're allready getting strange looks from everybody." Ken said looking around the airport.  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm insane now too Ken?"  
  
"That's not what I said."  
  
"Will you all just shut up." Takeru shouted at Daisuke and then turned to Taichi. "So, how are we getting to our villa?"  
  
"You know," Taichi said thinking hard. "I still can't believe that we were able to rent a huge villa."  
  
"Well, the money we all put together was enough to rent this particular one. It was cheaper than all the rest. Makes me wonder really, what quality it'll have." Yamato paused and looked at a picture of the villa, which was in the magazine they used to rent it.  
  
"Hey, no worries! Lets just have a good time, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Taichi." Yamato replied with a smile.  
  
The five teens made their way out of the airport and were blinded by the bright sunlight that shone over the whole place. Yamato looked around for a taxi.  
  
"Uh guys, we have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked Yamato confusedly.  
  
"Does anyone speak spanish?" He looked at Takeru then to Taichi. "Anyone?"  
  
"Oh dear." Ken said thinking hard on how to solve the problem. There was silence between them for a few seconds and then a big grin crossed Taichi face.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, Yamato. I've just found the answer to our problems."  
  
"You have?" Yamato looked at him, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Just follow me gentlemen." Taichi said with a big smile. They all picked up their bags and followed Taichi across half of the car-park and they finally saw what Taichi was smiling about.  
  
Just infront of them was a taxi with an advert in big letters written over the side of the taxi. International Taxis, we speak all languages!!  
  
"Taichi you're a genius."  
  
"Why thank you, Yamato."  
  
They walked up to the taxi and the driver stepped out of the car.  
  
"So, lads. What can I do for ya?" the taxi driver smiled at them.  
  
"We need to get to this adress. And how did you know we could speak english?" Yamato handed the man the adress on a little piece of paper.  
  
"Okay. Most people who use our taxis come from England."  
  
"We're from Japan." Taichi stated blanckly.  
  
"Oh. But there is one problem."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well I've only got three seats free in this taxi. Two of you will have to sit on somebodys lap." The driver said grinning at them taking their suitcases and dumping them in the boot of the taxi.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem, Mr. Taxi-driver." Takeru said looking at the other four boys and smiling inwardly.  
  
"Well, if you lot think that it's no problem then hop in. Oh, and call me Brad." The taxi driver got in the taxi and started the engine.  
  
"Takeru? How do you suppose we all fit in there?" Ken asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Easy. You sit on Daisukes lap and Yamato sits on Taichis."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"Me? I'll just sit in the front. Minding my own business." Takeru replied smiling.  
  
"That's what I thought you would be doing." Ken said with a sigh. "Well I guess we have no choice."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke shouted out of the blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you like my lap?"  
  
"Daisuke you are so childish! Now get in."  
  
After the long uncomfortable taxi ride (well Takeru found it nice and comfortable but the rest didn't) they were finally at their long awaited, rented villa. They all exited the taxi and picked up their suitcases which the driver had allready dumped on the sidewalk. Yamato paid the driver some money, got his suitcase and joined the others, which were staring unbelievably at the size of their villa.  
  
"I told you lot that it was big." Yamato told them and headed up the path that led to the huge wooden doors and pulled the keys out of his pocket.  
  
"So which key was the one for the front doors?" He looked at all the keys which were attached to the keyring. He tried a few out and then finally found the right one. They entered the villa and put their suitcases into the hall so they could look around. The whole place was so huge and luxurious, they had their own swimming pool in the garden, huge bathrooms and bedrooms and a huge kitchen. And of course there was the cocktail bar, the pool table and the huge livingroom with the biggest Tv Taichi had ever seen.  
  
"Hey anyone up for a dip in the pool?" Daisuke asked beaming smiles at everyone.  
  
"No can do Dai, need to choose rooms first." Taichi whiped the smile of Daisukes face and laughed.  
  
"Oh man, can't we do that later?"  
  
"Well, if you want to be stuck with the worst room then that's fine with me." Taichi lifted his suitcase up and headed upstairs. The hall was so huge that the ceiling was really high up. Taichi climbed up the stairs, staring at everything on the way and found the perfect Bedroom. It had a king sized bed with an attached bathroom and a big balcony for some nice sunbathing.  
  
"Boah! Is this room still free?" Daisuke asked as he hopped into the room.  
  
"Sorry Dai, I've allready claimed this room." Taichi smirked at the dissapointed boys face and started to unpack his things. Most of the stuff was just some T-shirts and shorts but of course there were all the swimshorts he had packed aswell. The bed had allready got bedclothes on and that was a good thing to, since Taichi hadn't even thought of taking some bedclothes with him.  
  
He finished unpacking his things and decided to look for Yamato. He really needed to know where the beautiful boy would be sleeping and living for the next few weeks. And then he remembered what he actually had planned for this holiday. He was going to make Yamato his boyfriend no matter what and now was the best time to start.  
  
He went through the huge villa and found out where Takeru and Ken were going to sleep but there was no sign of Daisuke or Yamato. Then finally he found Yamato in a room close to Daisukes.  
  
"Well I see you went for the darkest room. And it's the one furthest away from mine." Taichi said looking around.  
  
"I like it." Yamato simply answered reading his book on his bed.  
  
"At least it has a balcony. I mean what are all these scary paintings on the walls?"  
  
"It's something that people call art Taichi."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. Hey do you fancy a dip in the pool?"  
  
"Not now, Taichi. Maybe later."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm gonna see what Dai's doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah, do what you want, I mean we're on holiday now aren't we?"  
  
*I know Yama. And I really want to spend it with you..* Taichi thought to himself as he left the room and was immediately confronted by Daisuke.  
  
"Go for a swim?" he asked the young teen.  
  
"Yeah! Finally someone's gonna come." Daisuke hopped up and down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Meet me at the pool in five minutes. I need to get my swim stuff."  
  
"Cool, see you in five minutes then." Daisuke replied and went into his bedroom.  
  
Taichi went all the way back to his room and got his swimshorts out of his wardrobe and picked up a few towels aswell. Laying his things on his bed he took all of his clothes off and slipped the swimshorts on. He took his towels with and made his way to the pool. On his way he met Takeru looking around the cocktail bar.  
  
"You know, you're actually not old enough for drinking alcohol." Taichi said with a smirk. "Your mother wouldn't want to see you looking around a cocktail bar."  
  
"Oh and I guess you're old enough." Takeru said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I am seventeen and it's my birthday next week so technically I'm old enough."  
  
"Man.. It's so boring being fourteen."  
  
"Hey don't worry. I'll buy you some drinks while we're out, kay? Just don't drink too much infront of your brother, he might not like seeing you drink."  
  
"Oh, thanks Taichi!"  
  
"Don't metion it." Taichi said smiling. As Takeru resumed to looking at the different sorts of liqueurs there were in the bar, Taichi went out of the back door into the garden. Well, if you could call a huge pool with a few plants around the decking a garden.  
  
"Hey, you weren't supposed to start without me!" Daisuke shouted from behind him.  
  
"I haven't even started yet."  
  
"Oh. Okay then, just making sure."  
  
Taichi watched Daisuke lay his swim stuff on one of the deckchairs and noticed what a good tan Daisuke actually had. But of course he still had the goggles on that Taichi had given him once. Daisuke noticed Taichi looking at him and grinned.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked posing extra for Taichi to see him in a different angle.  
  
"Nice tan, but I don't think I would go for the rest." Daisuke gave Taichi a scowl and jumped into the pool. Taichi smiled and layed his things down on the deck chair next to Daisukes. He walked over to the little diving board at the end of the pool and jumped in. They swam around for a while and then rested on the edge.  
  
"So, you think the next few weeks will be interesting?" Taichi asked Daisuke curiously.  
  
"Definitely." He replied waving to Ken who was sitting on the deck enjoying the sun.  
  
"Ah, so you think you might have a chance do you?"  
  
"Well out here there's no competition is there now."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What about you? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Win something that I've been wanting for quite a while now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, just a certain somebody."  
  
"Oh. You must mean him." Daisuke said and pointed in the direction of the back door.  
  
"Wh-." Taichi stopped dead as he saw who Daisuke was talking about.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~' ~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Taichi: Cool!! We're in spain!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yep, oh and I think that I should tell everybody how old the characters are.  
  
Taichi: Let me do it please!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: If you want to.  
  
Taichi: Takeru, Daisuke and Ken are 14 and Yamato is 18.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: You forgot to mention yourself.  
  
Taichi: Well that's allready in this chapter. *points at the text*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: True, well hope you liked it. Please Read & Review!!!!!! 


	2. Guys from next door

Shishi-Kokoro: Yohoo! I'm finally updating this!!! ^-^  
  
Taichi: Took you long enough didn't it? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: I have got other storys you know..  
  
Taichi: Yeah, allright. I'll let you off this time and as you all know Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or it's Characters!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Yep! Anyway thank you all for your Reviews!! It really made me feel better and I'm glad you liked this story, well the start at least..  
  
Taichi: Of course they liked it! Who wouldn't? I mean a story with me in my swimshorts is always good!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well, if you say so. *gives Taichi a sceptic look* Anyway lets start!  
  
~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~'~'~*~'~'~' ~'~*~'~'~'~'~*  
  
What I want  
  
Chapter 2 - Guys from next door  
  
"Wh-." Taichi stopped dead as he saw who Daisuke was talking about.  
  
Out onto the deck came Yamato, only wearing swimshorts. He put his stuff on the deck chair next to Taichis and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Taichi? Earth to Taichi!" Daisuke was waving his hand frantically infront of Taichis face.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked coming back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You suddenly went into dream land."  
  
"I've never seen him only in swimshorts."  
  
"You've been friends for all these years and you've never seen him in his boxers?" Daisuke asked confused.  
  
"Well, you know how Yama is, he never shows you anything."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked coming out from under the water.  
  
"Nothing." Taichi answered quickly.  
  
"We were. ouch!" Daisuke went quiet as Taichi kicked the bottom of his leg.  
  
"Hey Taichi, fancy a drink or something? There's a real good cocktail bar in the villa." Yamato asked Taichi and he nodded immediately trying to hold the urge to jump up and down away. Daisuke grinned short at Taichi and then swam over to the other side of the pool were Ken was sat. Yamato and Taichi dried themselves off with their towel and went back into the villa.  
  
Yamato went straight to the bar and Taichi was relieved not to see Takeru still examining the bottles.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Taichi asked Yamato trying to start a conversation.  
  
"He's in one of the bathrooms. He said he wanted to try the big wirlpools in there."  
  
"Big wirlpools in a bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want to drink?" Yamato asked looking at the bottles that were in the cupboards.  
  
"I don't know. Surprise me." Taichi said watching Yamato pouring all sorts of alcoholic fluids together into a glas. Taichi swore that that drink would probably knock him out as Yamato passed him the glas, he took it and lifted the glas to smell the colourful drink.  
  
"Oh god that smells strong!" Taichi said pulling a face as he said it.  
  
"It's my own recipe. I make it for my father often, so you shouldn't be too bad afterwards." Yamato explained smiling.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a lot better." Taichi lifted the glas to his mouth and drank it all at once.  
  
"Hey, that doesn't taste that bad. And I really mean it."  
  
"Why, thank you." Yamato said triumphantly as he made himself a drink.  
  
"So what's your secret drink called?"  
  
"It's not secret and it doesn't have a name." He answered and then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Taichi asked.  
  
"No idea but I hope they can speak english. If not we might have a problem." Yamato said.  
  
"Aren't you going to get it?" Taichi asked him.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Because the drink you just gave me might have just kicked in." He said as he noticed his vision start to blur.  
  
"Fine I'll go." Yamato walked over to the hall through the livingroom and opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" Yamato snapped at the man but the man only looked at him shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to answer in your boxers." the man said, Yamato guessed that he was probaby nineteen or round about that age.  
  
"They're my swimshorts. Not boxers." Yamato said blushing a bit.  
  
"I'm from next door. And we just wanted to say hello." The man said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
"Oh, well, the other guys were to chicken to come over themselves. By the way my name's Mike." He said holding his hand out. Yamato shook it and gave him a smile.  
  
"I'm Yamato."  
  
"You the only one here?" Mike asked looking past Yamato into the villa.  
  
"Oh no. There are four others with me here."  
  
"All boys?" Mike asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah.." Yamato asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hey, I was just curious."  
  
"You wanna come in or are we going to stand here all day?"  
  
He let Mike in and showed him the villa. He first showed him the livingroom and then the bar where Taichi was still sitting, not looking to good.  
  
"Taichi? This is Mike, he's going to be one of our next door neighbours while we're here. Mike this is Taichi."  
  
Taichi looked up at Mike and struggled to get a few words out of his mouth.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Mike nodded and looked at Yamato. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's just had a bit too much to drink." Yamato said seeing the empty vodka bottle next to Taichis glas. "I'll take care of him later."  
  
They went on out into the garden and introduced Mike to Ken and Daisuke.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Daisuke smiled at him and immediately checked out Mikes body which didn't look too bad. Especially his dark hair with the blond tipps. Ken didn't take much notice and carried on reading his book he had been reading before he was interrupted. As they went back to the front door Takeru came down the stairs with only a towel round his waist and blushed as he saw Mike at the door.  
  
"So he's the fifth one is he?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my brother Takeru. He's just had a bath." Yamato explained.  
  
"Ah, that explaines the towel. Well, got to go. Maybe we'll see you around."  
  
"Probably since we're neighbours now."  
  
Mike headed back down the road and Yamato went to see if Taichi was okay. Yamato found him sitting in the livingroom with the Tv on. He was watching a spanish music channel and had it on full volume.  
  
"Could you please turn that down?" Yamato shouted at Taichi.  
  
"Oh man, I wanted it to be like a cinema." Taichi said in a childish voice.  
  
"I'll give you a cinema." Yamato said and took the remote away from Taichi.  
  
"I didn't like that man." Taichi suddenly said out of the blue.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don't know. I just didn't. He seemed to goody goody for me." Taichi said trying to sit up but was having difficulties.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't really have drunk that vodka bottle."  
  
"I know. But you left it on the counter and I just couldn't resist."  
  
"Well, I think you should go to bed. It would do you good." Yamato said lifting Taichi off the sofa and carrying him up to his room.  
  
"God Taichi, you weigh a ton." He said as he layed Taichi onto his bed and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Don't go." Taichi suddenly said as Yamato was walking off. Yamato stopped and turned around to see what Taichi wanted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to. That's why."  
  
"Look Taichi, it's getting late. We should all really catch some sleep, we've had a long flight."  
  
"But can't you have a room closer to mine?"  
  
"Allthough you're drunk, you don't seem to be so silly as I thought you would be."  
  
"I can controll myself."  
  
"Oh really?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at him and sat down on his bed. He looked at Taichi and then said.  
  
"Well, then I can go can't I?"  
  
"I guess." Taichi said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, we're on holiday for the next few weeks. You'll get enough of me." He said and then he left Taichi on his own. *What did he mean by you'll get enough of me?* Taichi thought to himself and went onto the balcony. He could see the villa that probably belonged to Mike from here and he watched the house for a while. Then he noticed that they were all gathered in their garden having a barbecue. Taichi tried to recognize them but he was too far away. He let out a sigh and went back into his room. It was allready getting dark.  
  
He went into the bathroom and had a look around. There was a huge sink and wirlpool and there was even an extra shower and a little sauna. It was the most luxurious bathroom he had ever seen. He decided to take a bath and started to run the water. As it was nearly full he turned the water off and went back into his room. Picking up the only book he had brought with him, he put it next to the bath and took his clothes off.  
  
He got into the bath and started to read in his book but was interrupted rudly as Daisuke came storming in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" They both asked at the same time and Taichi was glad that he was covered up with bubbles from the bath.  
  
"This is the bathroom that is connected to my room." Daisuke said highly confused.  
  
"It can't be! Your room's too far away for us to share the same bathroom. Could you turn around for a sec?" Taichi added wanting to get out of the bath as soon as possible.  
  
"Why? It's not like I haven't seen what boys have between their legs. If you haven't noticed I'm a boy myself."  
  
"Hmm, no I didn't notice."  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Look I don't care if you've seen your junior before but that doesn't mean I want you to see mine."  
  
"Okay, okay. Jeez what's the big deal about it anyway. We're good friends."  
  
"I don't care. I don't like other people seeing me naked."  
  
Daisuke turned around and gave Taichi some time to wrap a towel around his waist.  
  
"Okay you can look now." Taichi said and Daisuke faced him again.  
  
"You know, I wondered why I had to go down such a long hallway. It seemed a bit odd at the time."  
  
"I think this whole place is odd. No wonder it was so cheap." Taichi replied knowing that he would have to take his bath some other time. They stood there for a while, an awkward silence between them as suddenly a door they hadn't even seen before opened.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing in my bathroom?" Takeru asked them.  
  
"Oh great! So now three people are sharing the same bathroom! When am I going to be able to have a bath?" Taichi shouted as he left the room and got his boxers on. He closed the door to the bathroom and layed down on his bed.  
  
"What a day." He turned his light off and fell silently asleep.  
  
'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~'~*~ '~*~'~*~'~*~'  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Well that chapter's finally finished. sorry that there wasn't much Taito or Daiken in this but then again they still need to conquer their hearts!!^-^  
  
Taichi: Are you going crazy again?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: What?  
  
Taichi: Oh, nothing.. just the way you said that, as if I were some knight in shining armour rescuing a princess.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: The things you come up with. *sweatdrops*  
  
Taichi: Please Read & Review!!! ^-^ 


	3. Shopping, coffee and war!

Shishi-Kokoro: Hey everybody! Thanx for all of the reviews!!!!  
  
Taichi: Are those guys from next door gonna be a big part of the story?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: You'll have to wait and see wont you?  
  
Taichi: I thought I was your muse.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: You are.  
  
Taichi: Then how come I don't get to know the plot?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Because you are just here to help me when I get stuck. Anyway most of the ideas for this story just came up while I was writing the chapters. ^_~  
  
Taichi: Oh well, Shishi-Kokoro doesn't own Digimon or anything if it comes to that. hehehe  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Hey that's not true!!  
  
Taichi: Yeah yeah, well enjoy the next chapter!! Oh and sorry Aero-Grrl that it took so long to update this but school and the other two storys got in the way of Shishi. It wont happen again, will it?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: I hope not. Anyway enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
What I want  
  
Chapter 3 - Shopping, coffee and war!  
  
*What a day.* Taichi thought to himself as he got out of his bed. The rays of bright sunlight had woken him up since he had forgotten to close up his curtains, after yesterdays fiasco with the bathroom. Honestly, you would think a big villa like this would have more than two bathrooms. Taichi walked over to his bedside table and got a new pair of boxers out of the draw. Replacing the boxers he had on with the new pair he walked over to his walldrobe and got some shorts.  
  
He entered the bathroom and was relieved to see no one allready in there. He walked over to the huge marble sink and looked into the mirror. God didn't he look terrible. *Maybe I should take a shower.* he thought, making sure all the doors were locked so nobody could interrupt him this time.  
  
He stripped his shorts and boxers off and started the shower. He set it to the right temperature and stepped in. Immediately he felt his muscels relax and he felt rather refreshed. Then he noticed the little built in radio next to the shower head and he switched it on. The music started and Tachi turned the volume up so there was nothing else he could hear.  
  
Takeru, who was trying to sleep in the room next to the bathroom woke up with a start and made his way over to the bathroom door. He tried to open it but it was locked, so he started banging on the door.  
  
"Taichi? Is that you?" He tried shouting over the music but it was no use. He banged his fists even harder against the door and then heard Taichis voice start to sing along with the music.  
  
"Oh great. He better not do this every morning." He said to himself as he gave up banging the door and headed down for the kitchen. Yamato and Ken were allready up and having their breakfast.  
  
"What's up with you?" Yamato asked looking at the sleepy face of his brother.  
  
"Taichi's in the shower singing to the radio on full volume." Takeru said settling himself down on one of the chairs.  
  
Yamato looked at him seriously for a while and then couldn't hold his laughter back. Ken started to laugh too and Takeru glared at them.  
  
"Very funny! You don't have to try and sleep with that racket do you now?"  
  
"Sorry oniisan, it's just the thought of Taichi singing in the shower that seems so funny." Yamato said between his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Daisuke asked, coming down the stairs seeing everybody except Takeru laughing.  
  
"Taichi's singing in the shower." Ken told him and he was surprised that Daisuke didn't start laughing.  
  
"I know. He's hogging the bathroom. How long does it take to shower and do his style of hair? It seems like he's taking all day." Daisuke said seriously.  
  
"What's up with everybody today? It's like someone just died." Yamato looked at the two young teens which looked extremely serious at him.  
  
"Honestly we're on holiday."  
  
Meanwhile Taichi had finished his shower and was sat on his bed contemplating his plans for the day. First he was going to go with Yamato food shopping and then take him to a café and after that they would all go to a party on the beach. Yep, that's definitely what he wanted to do today. If he was going to win over Yamas heart he might as well start today.  
  
He got off his bed and headed down into the kitchen. He ignored the glares he was getting from Takeru and Daisuke and instead went straight outside to see if Yamato was out there.  
  
"Hey Yamato! You fancy going shopping later?" Taichi asked Yamato who was sunbathing on one of the deckchairs.  
  
"Sorry Taichi, Mike came round this morning and asked me to come round later, maybe Daisuke will go with you." Yamato replied not even looking at Taichi. Taichi looked at him disappoiningly and went back into the villa. He walked back into the kitchen and poured some cerial into his bowl. Adding the milk he then let himself fall onto the couch and turned the Tv on.  
  
Daisuke came into the livingroom and watched Taichi eat his bowl of cerial slowly and depressingly.  
  
"You know, you can't do this everytime he turns you down." Daisuke had seen Taichi like this many times and it was always because of Yamato.  
  
"Wanna bet I can." Taichi said bored of what he was watching and turning his attention to Daisuke.  
  
"You wanna go shopping?" Daisuke asked Taichi. He knew if anything would cheer Taichi up it would be shopping in a big mall.  
  
"As long as you don't ask Mike to come along." Taichi said full of venom especially as he said Mikes name.  
  
"Don't worry I wont. I don't really like him. Anyway we need to hurry, the bus leaves soon."  
  
Taichi put his bowl aside and followed Daisuke out of the villa. The bus stop wasn't too far away and it only took them five minutes to get there. They had gotten there five minutes earlier than expected and were shocked to see Ken and Takeru allready sitting there.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Daisuke asked looking suspiciously at Takeru. Ken let out a sigh and explained.  
  
"We're going to an art museum, remember? I asked you to come with but you didn't want to come."  
  
Daisuke stopped to think shortly. "Oh yeah."  
  
"It's only our second day here and you two are going to an art museum?" Taichi asked them sounding like they were out of their minds.  
  
"Why not? I happen to like art and Takeru's only coming because no one else would." Ken said sending a glare at Daisuke. But he didn't really notice, he was to busy watching the bus come up the road.  
  
"Are you taking this bus too?" Taichi asked Ken.  
  
"No, ours comes in five minutes."  
  
"Well then see you later." Taichi smiled at them as he and Daisuke entered the bus. They both went and sat down in the last row.  
  
"Does he really think I could go into one of these art museums and look quietly at pictures?" Daisuke asked Taichi.  
  
"Well maybe you should have gone with him. I mean you do want to get together with Ken don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, more than anything."  
  
"Then show more interest in things he likes." Taichi advised Daisuke.  
  
"Hey that's good advice, Taichi."  
  
*I know but why doesn't it work for me?* Taichi asked himself as he watched Daisuke looking out of the window, care free. It didn't take long before they had arrived at the mall. It was really big and was so crowded. They entered the mall through the glasdoors that led into the mall and looked around. There were shops as far as the eye could see. There were clothes shops and food shops and little café too. And Taichi being a shopaholic was in heaven. But there was just one problem. everything was in spanish, the signs the people were all talking spanish and it just accord to Taichi that he didn't have any spanish money.  
  
He looked at Daisuke and it seemed that he had forgotten that everything would be different too. That's the problem when you live normal with your best friends in a villa. you sometimes forget where you actually are.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Daisuke asked Taichi, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Maybe there's an information stand somewhere near by." He said as he looked around and then he found a map of the mall. He searched through the map with his cocoa-brown eyes and found what he thought might be the info- stand.  
  
"Can you actually read anything on that map?" Daisuke asked with an uncertain tone in his voice.  
  
"No, but I think that a big red i is usually the info-stand." Taichi said triumphantly.  
  
"True." Daisuke said shrugging his shoulders and followed Taichi out of the main corridor. As they got to the stand a lady greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Good day. How may I be of any help?" she asked them both.  
  
"We're from japan on holiday here and we wanted to ask if.." Taichi stopped trying to talk to the lady as she kept waving her hair back and sticking her rather oversized chest out at him.  
  
"Excuse me could you maybe stop that?" he tried asking her politly.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Waving your oversized balloons at me." He said trying not to be rude.  
  
"But don't boys usually like that sort of thing?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Not when the boys prefer boys to girls. To be honest I find it rather. well, how can I put this. rather off putting."  
  
The girl shot Taichi a glare and slapped him hard on the cheek, then left without another word.  
  
"Wow! Go Taichi!" Daisuke cheered but stopped at the look on Taichis face.  
  
The other lady at the counter saw what had happened and came over to them.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Sha apologized to them. "She has a habbit of waving her things at good looking men."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I think she won't be doing it for a while after what I said."  
  
"Yes. I see she didn't take it very well then." She said looking at the red hand print on Taichis face.  
  
"No, but I'll survive."  
  
"So, what did you two want anyway?"  
  
"We wouldn't mind a map of the mall, but it would be nice to have it in english." He added quickly seeing the lady get a spanish one and then an english one.  
  
"Problems with the language hey?"  
  
"Yeah. Can't speak a word of it. Oh and is there a cash machine anywhere close by? We got no money either."  
  
"Yes there is. Just walk down that corridor and then turn right, there should be one there."  
  
They followed the directions the lady had given them and got some money out of the machine. They had a look around the mall, always having to see what the shop was called on the map but soon Taichi found the perfect shop for him. It was a clothes shop for men and it sold mostly only summer wear. They walked around the shop. Taichi picking up every nice pair of shorts he saw, just tossed them over at Daisuke to carry. Once he had found all the pairs he wanted to try on he went over to the changing rooms and tried them on.  
  
Daisuke settled himself down on the sofa oppisite Taichis changing cubicle, waiting to give Taichi his opinion. It took a while before Taichi came out with the first pair.  
  
"Hey! They look wicked!" Daisuke said taking in Taichis whole figure.  
  
"You think so? They don't make me look like I have a big bum do they?"  
  
"No way. They look awesome on you."  
  
"Do you think Yama will like them?" Taichi asked looking at the shorts. The were sky blue and at the bottom they had a beach with palmtrees printed on them.  
  
"Ah. so we're buying to impress, are we?" Daisuke asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I just want to know if you think he would like them." Taichi said frowning at Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah right. Whatever. I think he would like anything if it's on your mighty fine body."  
  
"Dai, you're supposed to be trying to get Ken. Not me."  
  
"I'm not trying to hit on you. I just telling you the truth." Daisuke gave Taichi a smile.  
  
"I think I'll take them. Could you put the other shorts back for me." He said tossing Daisuke the rest of the shorts he hadn't tried on.  
  
"You're not even going to try them on?" he asked confused.  
  
"Nah. I've got enough shorts at the villa, I don't need any more."  
  
They returned to the counter and paid for the shorts. Not only were they good looking but cheap as well. After that they went shopping for some food to bring back to the villa. Taichi was enjoying himself unlike Daisuke. He had been complaining all the time they were shopping, because he was apparently dying of thurst. So Taichi, no longer wanting to hear Daisuke complain, decided to stop in a little café on the way out.  
  
"Finally, we get to sit down." Daisuke let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What? You were sitting all the time in the clothes shop."  
  
"So? I find walking very exhausting."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Taichi watched Daisuke for a while and then the waiter came over to them.  
  
"Your order please." He said and Taichi quickly looked at the offers.  
  
"A Latte Macchiato, please."  
  
"I'll have the same." Daisuke added not knowing what to have himself.  
  
"Good. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Enjoy your stay." The waiter left the table and Daisuke gave Taichi a questioning look.  
  
"What?" Taichi asked Daisuke confused.  
  
"What's a Latte Macchiato?" Taichi couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What? So you just ordered the same as me without knowing what it was?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm happy as long as it's not a coffee drink."  
  
Taichi gave Daisuke a serious look and then bursted into laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
Taichi tried to hold his laughter back but it was just too funny.  
  
"It's a coffee drink, isn't it?" Daisuke shot Taichi an evil look.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But there's a lot of milk in it. Maybe you'll like it." Taichi just finished laughing as the waiter came over with the drinks. They were in glasses and Daisuke examined it, disgusted. There was hot milk on the bottom then came a strip of espresso and over that milky foam.  
  
"I'm never going to order the same as you again." Daisuke said pushing his glas over to Taichi.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll drink it. You can order something else, okay?"  
  
"Fine but you need to tell me what it is before I order it."  
  
In the end he just order a normal coke, he couldn't be bothered to have anything else. When they were finished they were just about to leave Taichi saw two people he knew enter the café.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Taichi asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Who?" Daisuke asked looking in the direction Taichi was. It took a while but then Daisuke saw who Taichi was talking about.  
  
"It's only Mike and Yamato. What's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the big deal? He's going out with my Yama!" Taichi said, starting to boil with anger.  
  
"Taichi, you don't even know if they're going out. For all you know they might be only getting a drink like us."  
  
"How dare he! This means war!"  
  
"Taichi, aren't you over reacting a bit?" Daisuke asked trying to calm Taichi down.  
  
"No way am I over reacting. You would do the same if it was Ken. Anyway he has What I want and I'll do anything to get Yamato away from him!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Taichi: Well that was a surprise.. I better get my Yama back!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Who knows?? Maybe or maybe not.  
  
Taichi: I better!!!! Or you will die!!! *gets knife out of nowhere*  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Hey, you need to calm down. You'll scare the readers.  
  
Taichi: Ha! Our readers are tough, they'll survive.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: But if you kill me you will never know what happens. Hehehehe!  
  
Taichi: Oh man, you're right. Oh well, please read & review!!! 


	4. Embarrassing Situations

Chibi megami: Hello everyone, I really love this story and hope you all like it too  
  
Tala: keeping tabs are we chibi *shakes his finger at chibi*  
  
Chibi megami: No *^-^*  
  
Tala: *sighs* *-_-u* come on lets go chibi m.: eek.. *o_O*  
  
Taichi: What the hell was that all about?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: ......  
  
Taichi: How come she can suddenly barge in on our story?  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Because she can, that' usually her reason for everything.  
  
Taichi: Well, good that you or she doesn't own Digimon or it's characters.  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: And what makes you say that?  
  
Taichi: Because you're both crazy. ^-^  
  
Shshi-Kokoro: *pushes Taichi out of the room* Anyway on with the fic, oh and thanks for the reviews!!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
What I want  
  
Chapter - Embarrassing Situations  
  
"No way am I over reacting. You would do the same if it was Ken. Anyway he has what I want and I'll do anything to get Yamato away from him!"  
  
"Taichi! You are way over reacting." Daisuke said settling himself down again.  
  
"Am not." Taichi replied and watched Daisuke impatiently. "Could we please go, NOW!?!"  
  
Daisuke jumped and looked at his friend annoyed.  
  
"Just because they're here, doesn't mean we need to go off staight away."  
  
"Look, it just makes me sick seeing them sat there together."  
  
"Fine lets go. I think we can still get the next bus." Daisuke said trotting after Taichi. Taichi wanted to take the exit on the oppisite side to where Yamato was sat, so he wouldn't have to walk past them but luck wasn't on his side today. The door was locked.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Taichi! Don't talk like that!" Daisuke told his friend with a firm voice. But Taichi just stared at him.  
  
"What are you? My mother?" Taichi asked Daisuke.  
  
"No. You know, I really don't like you when you're angry."  
  
Taichi ignored Daisukes comment and gave up trying to open the locked door. Reluctantly he went to the door on Yamatos side of the café. As expected Yamato saw them walk past and called them over.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Daisuke! You two wonna join us?" He asked as the walked past.  
  
"No thak you." Taichi said firmly, not even looking at them and just walking by. Daisuke shrugged with his shoulders and followed Taichi out of the room.  
  
"What was all that about?" Mike asked the blond but Yamato had no idea either.  
  
"Havn't got a clue."  
  
~*~*~ at the bus stop~*~*~  
  
"Taichi slow down!" Daisuke shouted over to Taichi. Luckily he played soccer like Taichi, or he would have never been able to keep up with him. The bus stop was already in sight but Taichi didn't stop running until he was infront of it.  
  
When he got there he sat down on the bench and left enough space for Daisuke to sit down too. Daisuke watched his friend for a while and then noticed tears building up in those beautiful cocoa-brown eyes.  
  
"Taichi? Are you okay?" Daisuke had never seen Taichi in this state before and he didn't really know what to say. Taichi just ignored him and kept on staring at the ground.  
  
"Look Taichi. I know that this might be hard but you can't let him get to you. Did you really think it would be that easy to win Yamatos heart?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"And if you really want to be with Yamato, then you need to be strong and look like you don't even care. That might make Mike confused since anybody can see that you and Yamato are meant for each other."  
  
*He's right. Why should I let this get me down? I'll show that ******* to take my Yama away!*  
  
An evil grin suddenly crossed Taichis face which gave Daisuke a shock.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
*I'll make sure that Yamato doesn't fall for him! Hehehe.* Taichi was in a world of his own and it was scaring Daisuke a bit to see Taichi grinning in a time like this.  
  
"Taichi? Earth to Taichi?"  
  
"You know? You're right." Taichi said out of the blue.  
  
"I am? Uh, I mean of course I am." Daisuke was getting quite confused.  
  
"Hey Daisuke? You would help me try and get my Yama back wouldn't you?" Taichi asked him, making adorable puppy eyes at his friend.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those puppy eyes! They make me go all mushy inside."  
  
"That's the point, Dai." He said in a flat tone. "Anyway, you would help me out wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of couse I would, every way that I can. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"Thanks Dai. You're a real pal."  
  
They both got in the bus and went back to the villa. Taichi went up to his room and sat down on his bed. Daisuke had gone into the livingroom as far as Taichi knew, so maybe he could take another shower. He needed something to relax him after the fiasco with the information lady and Yamato.  
  
What on earth did Yamato see in that Mike anyway? Taichi asked himself as he entered the bath room for the second time today. If he were honest, he could spend all day in this bathroom if he didn't share it with two other annoying boys.  
  
*I wonder how Yama and Ken are getting along. They're sharing one bathroom aswell. Hmmm.*  
  
Taichi slowly drifted off to dream land as he pulled his shirt and shorts off. He started the shower to get the right temperature and then took his boxers off too. He was totally oblivious to the fact that he had left the doors unlocked. Then again who would disturb him? Ken and Takeru were still at the museum and Yamato was still out with that ***.  
  
The only person who could intrude was Daisuke. Taichi stood infront of the huge mirror, (which went from the floor to the ceiling) examining his body. You could see he was a soccer player since he had more muscle on his legs than on his arms. He was in dream land until one of the doors flew open and Daisuke came walking in.  
  
Daisuke walked in lazily but then froze in shock as he saw Taichi totally naked stood infront of him. For a while they both just stood there looking at each other, their faces going a deep colour of red. Daisuke tried not to look too far down but in the end just couldn't resist. His eyes traveled down between Taichis legs and Taichis face turned slowly a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Uhm.. Dai?" Taichi asked with a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yes? Oh, sorry Taichi." Daisuke said turning quickly around, embarrassed for looking at Taichis manhood.  
  
"That's not what I meant. It doesn't really matter if you keep on looking, now does it? Since you've seen me now anyway." Taichi said, trying to make Daisuke more comfortable with the situation.  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't walk in on you on purpose! I was listening to the music of my discman and didn't hear the shower. I'm sorry." Daisuke said, facing Taichi again.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sometime soon anyway."  
  
"Shouldn't you be covering yourself up?" Daisuke asked seeing Taichi make no attempt to get a towel.  
  
"I told you, why should I cover myself up if you've already seen me naked? It's no big deal. Anyway we're both the same sex, so I don't see what the problem is." Taichi said turning off the shower so no more water's wasted. He looked over at Daisuke.  
  
*Man, he's still embarrassed. What can I tell him so he doesn't feel so stupid? ...* Taichi thought a while and came up with the perfect plan.  
  
"Dai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you actually seen anyone naked before?"  
  
"Well." Silence filled the room.  
  
"I guess that's a no then. Well, that explains why you're so embarrassed." Taichi said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I do feel kinda awkward, barging in on you to be honest with you." Daisuke said innocently.  
  
"You know there's no reason for you to feel like that, I don't mind. I know! To make it even you'll have to let me see you naked." Taichi said with an evil grin, brining his plan into action.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It would make us even. You've seen me and I'll have seen you. Deal?"  
  
"Okay, but only because I barged in on you. I just hope Ken doesn't hear about this."  
  
"Hey don't worry. My lips are sealed, anyway I wouldn't want Yama to hear about this either."  
  
Daisuke nodded and firstly pulled off his shirt . Then he slowly pulled his shorts and at the same time his boxers off. He blushed a bit as Taichi looked at him and did even more so when he saw Taichis eyes look down between his legs.  
  
"There. Don't you feel much better?" Taichi asked him as he went over to the sink. Daisuke watched him and replied.  
  
"Yeah, I do actually. Guess you were right."  
  
"Well, now we don't have to worry about running in on each other when someones in the bathroom, do we now? Oh yeah, what were you wanting to do before you saw me anyway?" He said turning the shower back on.  
  
"I did want to take a bath until I saw you. I'll come back later." Daisuke quickly said and headed for the door. Taichi grabbed his arm before he could get out.  
  
"Dai! Where are you going? I'm not using the bath so you can use it if you want to."  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean I can wait."  
  
"Daisuke, what was the point in me seeing you naked, which you still are, if you can't stay in the same room as me like that?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Don't worry. We're friends. If it helps, it's the first time I've seen a person naked too." Taichi said looking Daisuke in the eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. So come on, just have your bath while I'm showering. And afterwards we'll have a sunbath on my balcony. Nobody can see us up there." Taichi reassured him, seeing the terrified look on his face.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Taichi let go of Daisukes arm and went finally into the shower. It felt nice to have his muscels relax as the cold water poured over him. Daisuke started running a bath and got in as it was full. It didn't take long before Taichi was allready finished and got out of the shower.  
  
He watched Daisuke laying in the bath, his eyes closed and listening to music at the same time. Taichi thought that his body actually looked quite good but he still couldn't wait to have a chance to see Yamatos.  
  
"Daisuke?" He said with a slightly raised voice so that he would be heard over Disukes music. Daisuke opened his eyes and stopped his music.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm finished. I'll beon the balcony if you need me."  
  
"Oh,okay." He replied and turned his music back on.  
  
Taichi left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. He put some new boxers on (honestly how many does he have?) and went down into the kitchen. There was nobody in sight so he guessed that they were probably still out. He made himself a sandwich and walked over to the cocktail bar.  
  
He made himself a Caipirinha and a littler version vor Daisuke. Although Daisuke wasn't really old enough to drink alcohol Taichi actually wasn't either. But what harm could it do? He took his sandwich and the drinks he had made up onto his balcony and settled down on one of the deck chairs.  
  
He sat there for a few minutes chomping on his sandwich, lost in his thoughts as Daisuke joined him. Taichi looked over to his friend and smiled. He was only wearing a towel around his waist.  
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Taichi said, looking at Daisukes worried face while undressing himself.  
  
"If I didn't, would you call me a chicken?"  
  
"Course not. Why should I? I'm only doing it because I want a nice tan all over my body. If the others were actually here I wouldn't be doing it, so I understand if you don't want to do it." Taichi replied sitting back down on the chair totally nacked.  
  
"I'll do it. If I can't sit with you in one room like this then how will I do it when I'm with Ken?"  
  
"Hmm. you have a point there. Well, here. I made you a drink." Taichi passed Daisuke the glass and watched Daisuke examin it carefully.  
  
"It's not poisness."  
  
"I know, but I'm not actually old enough to drink."  
  
"Who cares? Daisuke we're five boys on holiday so just lighten up a little. Us all living in one house, or should I say villa, means that it's bound to get more intimate and alcoholic. Just don't you worry about a thing."  
  
"If you say so." Daisuke watched his friend, then leant back and closed his eyes. The warm sun felt nice, especially with the cool brise that blew now and then over his face. It didn't take long before he fell into a light sleep, leaving the world and drifting of to dreamland.  
  
Taichi noticed his friends breathing become even but decided not to wake him up. Instead he drank his glas empty and looked at his surroundings. The beach was right behind their villa and from his balcony it just looked beautiful. It was all so peaceful here unlike their home in japan. The quiet sound of the sea made it even nicer and they both stayed out there for at least two hours.  
  
Allthough he barely heard it, Taichi heard that the front door had been opened and closed again so someone must have come back from their trips. He picked his boxers up off of the floor and pulled them back on. He didn't really want to wake Daisuke up so he just laid a towel over his exposed manhood and went into his room.  
  
As he got down the stairs he was greeted by Ken andTakerus smiling faces.  
  
"What are you two smiling about?" Taichi asked the boys suspiciously.  
  
"We're all going to a party tonight!" Takeru bursted out hysterically.  
  
"You sure Yamato's got nothing against you going to a party?"  
  
"No. He's the one who told us to tell you and get ready. It starts at seven so that means we've got half an hour to get ready and then we take the bus down to the party." Takeru beamed at Taichi and hopped up the stairs to get changed. Ken just shrugged his shoulders and followed Takeru up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and Taichi! Could you tell Daisuke?" Ken shouted before going round the corner out of sight.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He ran up to his room and went out onto the balcony.  
  
"Hey Daisuke wake up!" He shouted. Daisuke jumped a bit and looked confusedly around him.  
  
"What's up Taichi?" He asked once he had finally remembered where he was.  
  
"We're going to a party!" Taichi explained with an evil grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Taichi: Yeah! A party!! That's gonna be fun!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: I know. Sorry that there wasn't much of Yama in this chapter.  
  
Taichi: That's true. What's that Mike doing so long with my Yama?????  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Have patients Taichi, You'll just have to wait and see like everybody else.  
  
Taichi: Man, that's so mean!!!  
  
Shishi-Kokoro: Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter and please Review!!!!!! 


	5. A Party full of surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.

Thanx for all your reviews and I hope you like this next chapie!!!!!

What I want 

Chapter 5: A party full of surprises 

"We're going to a party!" Taichi explained with an evil grin.

"And why the hell are you grinning like that?" Daisuke asked rather confused.

"Because this will be my chance to get Yama drunk and play party games!" Taichi announced loudly.

"You really do just think about yourself..."

"Hey, no fair. Anyway this is a great chance for you aswell you know."

"You're right..." Daisuke said and paused to think. "I better get changed into something decent."

"Don't you mean you need to change _into_ something?" Taichi said grinning again.

Daisuke ran off in the direction of his bedroom and Taichi put on his new shorts he had bought earlier that day. He had to look good for his Yamato of course...

_I need to get him drunk so we can start playing games... I hope he doesn't have Mike there aswell... Who cares, as long as I'm there. I'll get my Yama away from him. _He thought to himself as he put his necklace around his neck. He had gotten it from Yamato for his seventeenth birthday and it was Taichis personal little treasure.

He went quickly back into the bathroom to check if his hair was in the right position and then looked at himself completely again. He had decided to go without a t-shirt so he was really only wearing a pair of shorts and his necklace.

Not bad if I say so myself... Simple but effective... 

Takeru, Ken and Daisuke were all waiting for him as he came down the stairs.

"Is that all you're wearing Tai? What the hell took so long?"

"Never you mind. And anyway, I didn't take that long. Did I?"

"Twenty minutes." Ken said in an impatient tone and walked out of the door.

The others followed him out, chatting all the way to the bus-stop and it didn't take long until the bus came. They all got in and started looking for seats but Takeru stopped them.

"Were getting out at the next stop so don't bother looking for seats."

"Wait a minute. We went all the way to the bus stop just to get to the next one? Why didn't we just walk?"

"Because you would have been complaining all the way there." Ken explained plainly to Daisuke.

"I wouldn't have. I never complained when we were shopping. Did I Tai?" Daisuke looked pleedingly at Tai and he knew what answer Daisuke was hoping for.

"No, not once. I was really surprised." Tai said giving Daisuke a little grin.

"See. You need to put a little more faith in me Ken."

"Why should I put any faith in you? You'd probably just annoy me even more then."

This hit Daisuke really badly. Allthough nobody saw it except Tai. He felt rather sorry for him.

They got out and Taichi couldn't believe where they had come to.They had taken the bus just to go to there neighbours house...

"You know Ken, I think Daisuke would have been able to walk this far."

Ken ignored him and walked around the back of the house. It seemed the party was beeing held in the garden. Now how was Taichi going to keep Mike away from Yamato if the party was beeing held in his house. He noticed Daisuke was still a bit upset by Ken calling him annoying so he decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Come on Daisuke. Don't let it beat you down like that. Remember? Never give up! Now let's go and have some fun. I'll even get you a drink. And you Takeru." He added as he saw Takerus face light up as he heard the word drink.

The garden looked nearly exactly like the one they had in their villa. The only thing that was different was that they had an outside bar aswell. Well, and tables and chairs of course.

"Hey, Taichi! You finally made it!" Mike called as he came over to him.

"What do you mean finally?" Taichi asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing. Let me introduce you to my house mates. This is Leo." He said pointing at the guy closest to them.

He had brown hair and quite a muscular body, Taichi noticed as Leo walked up to them.

"Hey Mike, who's this hot looking guy?" He asked as he held out his hand. Taichi didn't quite know what to make of him calling him a hot looking guy. So he just took it as a compliment.

"I'm Taichi."

Taichi smiled at him and just couldn't resist asking.

"You're gay right?"

"Well I thought you would have noticed since I just called you a hot looking guy..." he said looking a bit confused.

"Leo. Do me a favour and look after him. Would you?" Mike asked totally ignoring the fact that Taichi was stood next to them.

"Sure thing."

Mike walked away and left them bothalone. Taichi couldn't believe how Mike had just treated him and his feeling of dislike was growing even bigger.

"I wouldn't take any notice of him if I were you." Leo suddenly said.

"What makes you think I am?"

"Anybody can see that you two don't like each other. But I wouldn't worry about it, cause to tell you the truth I don't really like him either." He told Taichi, speaking more quietly so that Mike couldn't hear him.

"Well, I think he's after Yama. And that's something I cannot allow to happen." Taichi said his voice dripping with anger.

"Yama? Oh, is that the blond guy who was here before you guys."

"Yeah. That's Yamato. We all call him Yama though."

"Hey Taichi!" Daisuke shouted as he ran over to them. "Weren't you going to get us some drinks?"

"Oh sorry Dai. I forgot. This is Leo by the way." Taichi pointed at Leo and then walked off to get Daisuke some drinks for him and Takeru.

"Hey I'm Daisuke. You can call me Dai if you want." Daisuke said with his cheesy grin. "So what was wrong with Taichi?"

"He was a bit angry about Mike. Nothing to important I think. Who are your two friends over there?" Leo asked pointing at one of the tables.

"Well, the one on the left is Takeru, Yamatos younger brother and the guy with the purple hair is Ken."

"He's the one you like isn't he?" Leo said with a little grin.

"How did you know that?"

"I've been watching you two since you came in. Don't worry, I won't snatch him away." He added as he got an evil glare from Daisuke. "You've been trying to get his attention but he hasn't been giving you any has he?"

"He thinks I'm annoying..." Daisuke said in a sad little way.

"I told you to cheer up Daisuke!" Taichi said angrily as he joined them again.

"But he's totally ignoring me."

"Well, let's go to your table and sort this out once and for all." Taichi said with an evil grin. "You can come too Leo."

They all went over to the table where Ken and Takeru were sitting and sat down to join them. Taichi made sure Daisuke was sitting next to Ken since this was an important step in Taichi's plan. He was going to make them play spin-the-bottle just with a little twist. If they didn't do what the bottle spinner told them to do they would have to drink a shot of vodka.

"So." Taichi said with the biggest grin you could ever imagine on his face. "We're going to play spin the bottle. And if you lot don't do what the bottle tells you, you've got to drink a shot of vodka. Simple."

He placed a little shot-glas on the table and then poured the first bit of vodka in it.

"So, who will be the first to drink? Oh, and by the way. Takeru and Ken, this is Leo."

There was a mummble of hellos and it sounded as if they weren't too happy about the game they were going to have to play. But that was exactly what Taichi wanted. He knew that Ken didn't really like alcohol and that he would do anything to get out of it's way.

Takeru was the only one who seemed to be up for it. His eyes were set on the little glas of vodka and Taichi just hoped the bottle wouldn't point on him too much.

"Okay. I'll start. Who ever the bottle points to has to tell us who he thinks are the hottest guys on this party." He said as he span the bottle. He was hoping for it to land on Daisuke or Ken but it pointed at Leo instead.

"Well, I guess it would have to be... You and little Takeru here." He said as he span the bottle himself. Takeru had gone a bright shade of pink.

"The person on which it points must kiss Daisuke."

He looked over to Taichi and winked. Taichi was relieved to know that somebody was actually going to help him give these two helpless boys a hand in getting together.

And by pure coincidence Taichi accidently knocked against the table and the bottle pointed at...

...Ken. Who was just sat there. Staring at the bottle.

"Me?" He asked in total disbelief.

"Yep. You have to kiss Daisuke. Or if you choose not to do so y-..."

"Okay. I get the picture." He suddenly snapped. Taichi fell silent but then noticed that the glas was somehow allready empty. He looked over to Takeru. He had a big grin on his face.

"You never could hide anything, Takeru. Now, please leave the drink for the ones who are supposed to drink it." He said as he poured a new glas out.

"But that's such a waste..."

"That doesn't matter." Taichi said more firmly this time.

"Okayi'lldoit." Ken suddenly spluttered out looking at the floor.

"What are you going to do Ken?"

"I'll kiss him. Anything but alcohol."

It was quite a sight. There was on the right, Daisuke patiently waiting for his kiss and he was trying really hard to keep himself under control and on the left was little shy Ken, who was still staring at the floor.

Then it all happened in a flash. Ken quickly moved infront of Daisuke and gave him a short kiss. Well, if you can call it a kiss. I mean, he barely even touched Daisuke. And in a matter of seconds he was back on his seat looking at the floor again.

"Are you okay Ken?" Takeru asked, trying to get a look of his face.

Ken stood up, still looking at the floorand then walked off without a word. Daisuke, naturally, ran after him.

"Well, that's them sorted." Taichi said with a smile.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but where are the toilets?" Takeru asked Leo going a light shade of pink again.

"Not at all. Come, I'll show you where they are."

They both got up and left Taichi sitting at the table on his own. That was so typical. Everytime he would help someone, else he was left alone in the end. There was only one person who could cheer him up and that was Yamato.

He stood up, looking around to see if he could spot his favourite guy. It was rather surprising that he was nowhere to be seen. And it was even more suspicious that Mike seemed to have disappeared aswell.

"Who ya lookin' for?" a guy with short black curly hair said to Taichi.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jay."

Taichi must have been hearing things...

"Did you just say you're gay?" he asked a bit stunned by how direct this guy was.

"No! I said that my name is Jay! And I'm bisexual not gay."

"Oh... You said Jay... Could it be that nearly all your Housemates are gay?"

"No. Philip is bisexual aswell and Ryan is straight."

"Ah, okay. Well, at least I've got that off my mind." It was a relief to know that not all the guys in this house would be after his Yama.

"Ooooh, look some girls are dancing with Ryan and Philip." Jay suddenly said looking straight past Taichi.

"Since when have there been girls at this party?" Taichi asked turning round to see a bunch of girls dancing with a orange haired guy and a guy who had blue hair with green strands. The guy with the blue hair looked the youngest of the five guys living here. He was probably the same age as Taichi.

The girls all had tight trousers and tops on. A sight Taichi wasn't too keen on.

"Well, that's not my type of thing, I'm afraid." Taichi said as he turned back to Jay.

"That's a shame... Anything's good for me. I go both ways." He said still watching the dancing group.

"I prefer to stay with my own sex. Guys are much more better looking than girls... in my opinion." Taichi added as he saw that Jay wasn't agreeing with him.

"You better not say that infront of any girls."

"Don't worry. They only get to hear my opinion when they start hittin' on me."

"Can you blame them? You're one hot looking guy, but I'm so sorry." He said and then paused.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm afraid I'm allready taken." He said sadly and then grinned.

"And I'm afraid you're just not my type." Taichi replied with a hint of fake sympathy in his voice.

"You never answered me before." Jay said. "Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for Yamato."

"He's inside the house."

"He's where?"

"Inside the house. Apparently Mike was going to show him around our house but they still haven't come back."

"You what? How long have they been in there?" Taichi asked in a panicked voice.

"I dunno. A while. Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Jay asked, getting rather confused by Taichis burst of panic.

"Soon to be... I hope. Where do you think they went?"

"Probably to the indoor bar. You'd better see where they've gotten to if you still want to have a chance with him. Mike is one sly guy when it comes to men."

"And where is the indoor bar?"

"Go through the back door and then go twice left and then down the stairs."

"Thanks." Was all he said and Jay could hear before Taichi was gone and in the house.

There house wasn't much different to the one they were staying in. Taichi remembered what Jay had said to him and took the first two left and then went down the spiral staircase but stopped dead as he got to the bottom.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yamato was sat with Mike on one of the couches by the bar...... and they were kissing.

Taichi wanted to shout and to punsh the daylights out of Mike but his throat had gone dry and his voice was gone. He couldn't even fight back the tears that started to roll down his soft cheeks.

The most important person in his life was kissing an other boy...

Taichis became overflowed with emotions he had never felt before and it was all getting too much for him. He didn't want to see anymore of it and the only thing he wanted to be was alone.

He didn't want to see or talk to anybody, he just wanted end the flood of emotions and heart ache he was feeling and started to run away, back up the stairs.

"Hey Taichi! What's wrong?" Takeru asked as Taichi ran into him at the top of the stairs but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he collapsed on the path half way to their villa.

The pain was just too much for him as he fell to his knees, tears running down the side of his face.

He just wanted to be alone... away from everybody else... especially Yamato.

-to be continued

A/N:Yay!!! I finally updated this story again. I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll you'll all review for me too!! ****makes big puppy eyes pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase!


End file.
